Parachute
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: Yes... Another of my Song/stories.  Cream visits Tails to give him a present.  Cream asks to test something and soon something goes wrong.  What will two kids do.


**Parachute**

**(…)**

A warm sun rises, it's destination the height of the sky.

Only an hour or two separated it from it's goal as a figure bounded forward.

The soft silhouette of her's shrank with every skip.

Another smaller shadow bobbed along with it's owner.

Cream and Cheese made their way along leisurely.

The small needles of grass softly tilted with the wind.

A happy tune, carried on the slow wind, echoed from Cream as she hummed to herself.

With the touch of her foot on the ground she bounded forward with another skip.

Cheese smiled happily as he bobbed after her, light pink wings beating regularly.

In her hand Cream held a basket of flowers intertwined into various shapes.

Cheese carried with him a single flower, it's purple petals blowing lightly.

They continued on their way, the bright day only serving to make their trip better.

In a minute the seven year old and her best friend arrived at an odd house to any others.

Mechanisms dotted the outside but she ignored them as her knuckles rapped the door lightly.

Cheese flew forward with a grin as he pushed on the door bell.

The chime sounded from inside the house.

Cheese bounced around Cream, letting his happy cry's ring like the door bell.

The front steps became desolate as no sounds could be heard within.

Cream knocked again to try and hear something inside respond.

Cheese raced forward to hit the bell again, his happy face evaporating as Cream held up her hand to stop him.

Cream pushed on the door, making it move.

Her light knocking had only made the door shake, she pushed it more and it swung open.

Cream entered slowly with Cheese quietly floating next to her.

"Tails?" Cream called into the mainly dark house.

She took another step inside yet still nothing happened.

Cheese closed the door as Cream ventured farther inside.

Nobody was upstairs, Cream slowly moved back down the stairs.

Cheese floated back from the empty kitchen, curious as to if Cream had found anything.

The two shared a moment of confusion before headed downstairs to Tails' lab, it was the only place left to check.

Cream opened the door and stared down the stairs that led to the lab.

Instantly the sound of work hit her ears and she smiled.

Cream took one step down the stairs, then another, two more, and then Cheese rushed past.

"Choo, Choo!" Cheese exclaimed as he flew into the workstation.

Tails didn't hear the chao, he was busy with his blowtorch in hand.

He was still welding away when he felt his leg get brushed by something.

The blowtorched died as Tails turned it's controls before he removed the mask to look past his leg.

There was a slight shadow on the floor but nothing else.

Puzzled he slowly pulled himself from under the plane.

"SURPRISE!" Cream yelled startling Tails.

His limbs flailed quickly, panic spreading before he could think.

"CHOO!" Cheese added and Tails turned to see the chao.

He turned back in a second and saw Cream there giggling.

"Oh Cream, you scared me." Tails said with short breath.

"Sorry" she said with a happy smile.

Tails felt a bit odd but he pushed the feeling aside.

"So, did you need something?"

Cream stopped for a second, confusion spread to her face for a minute before Cheese floated past with his flower still in hand.

"Oh, no, I just wanted you to have one of these!" Cream answered holding up the basket.

Before Tails could say something she began digging through it, pushing aside one thing to look for another.

Finally she pulled up a long flower wreath. Yellow petals made most of the circle but several white rose heads sprouted up every now and then.

"I made one for everyone but this one is especially for you!" Cream said cheerily as she bounded next to him.

"Uh..." Tails wasn't sure what to say, Cream was so close, he didn't know what to do.

"Here, let me put it on" Cream jumped behind him quickly.

The wreath was so long it looped over his head, the crown part extended down his back till it looped to under his tails.

"There, see, it fits perfectly!" Cream exclaimed in joy.

"Uh... Thanks Cream" Tails responded shyly.

Cream giggled for a moment before she looked around.

"So, what have you been up to?" Cream asked as Tails scratched his head.

The young fox took a moment to answer, his body feeling odd.

"I was, working on the Tornado, i'm putting in a delivery system..." Tails finally said.

Cream looked at him confused for a minute.

"You're going to deliver the mail?" Cream asked.

"What, no... it's to launch something to someone if I can't land the plane, like sending a parachute to you if you were falling." Tails explained.

"But, why would I need a parachute?"

"uh... well not you, that was just an example, like say... if Sonic or Amy fell, that way they could use the parachute to float down safely." Tails resumed scratching his head.

"Oh, I get it... Can I try it?" Cream asked with beaming eyes.

Tails hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah, sure" He finally said with a sigh.

"So what do we do?" Cream asked, her smile widening.

"Well... I don't have the targeting system done yet... but were are basicly going to fly up there then you can test out the parachute..."

"Alright!"

"Choo, Choo!"

(…)

The Tornado clawed it's way into the sky.

Greedily pulling itself forward with the open air as a feast.

Tails and Cream rode in it, the wind whipping past them.

"So do I just put the parachute on then?" Cream asked.

"Uh, no... just jump out and hover, then i'll swing around and try to send the parachute to you, after that you can just put it on and pull the string." Tails found himself smiling.

"Ok!" Cream hugged Tails quickly before jumping from the Tornado.

Cheese bailed out a second later and floated next to her.

Cream's ears flapped as she hovered there, Cheese smiling all the while.

The red of the Tornado shone brightly as it rolled to the side and turned.

It's roaring motor and spinning propellor pulled it closer as Tails moved his hand over the new button.

"Fire" he said to himself as a backpack was launched from under the plane.

It sped forward for a bit before dropping from the sky.

Cream dipped and caught it with Cheese right behind her.

"Now what?" Cream called.

"Start falling then pull the string to use the parachute!" Tails yelled past the roar of the plane.

Cream nodded quickly as she stopped her ears and began to fall.

Cheese was right next to her with a smile to match her's.

"Do you want to pull the string?" She asked the chao.

"Choo" Cheese pulled at the cord.

He struggled to make it come loose.

Cream moved her arm to help him and Cheese looked a bit sad.

"Choo..." he said tiredly as he started to fall behind her, his lighter body slowing down in the air.

"Don't worry i've got it" Cream said and pulled the cord.

A quick zipping sound followed by the unfurling of fabric brought the parachute out behind Cream.

Cheese was thrown upwards, the quick release surprising him.

Cream laughed before the quick jerking of the parachute made her head rush forward.

The parachute held her as she thought she was going to be sick.

Tails was racing the Tornado to the ground, trying to get Cream's attention.

"lucky core frees" She thought she heard.

The Tornado came closer and Tails yelled again.

"LOOK OUT FOR THE TREES!"

Cream looked down just to see a sea of dark green headed straight for her.

Cream tried to flap her ears only to have the wires of the parachute in the way.

"Cheese!" She called back but the chao was still far above, racing to catch up.

Tails grimaced as he heard a crash.

The Tornado was down in an instant, it's owner rushing into the nearby forest.

"CREAM!" Tails yelled as he pushed his way deeper into the forest.

A sound came from somewhere deeper in the woods.

"Is that crying?" Tails asked himself before quickening his pace.

The sound grew louder and Tails became more afraid.

He crashed through a bush and landed hard.

Tails gritted his teeth as he stood up, the sharp pain radiating along his chin and arms.

Before he could do more however the crying sound came again, from above him.

Tails looked up and saw Cream, her face filled with a smile.

"Choo Choo!" Cheese laughed as he pushed her.

"This is the best swing ever Tails!" Cream said with a giggle as she kept swinging.

Tails stood there just staring the odd spectacle above him.

"Uah..." His lunges forced out incoherent words as his mind fumbled to make sense of anything.

After a minute Tails finally began to have a working brain again.

"I'll get you down, give me a minute" Tails said flying up next to her.

"Why, this is fun" Cream said cheerily as she swayed back and forth.

"I might have to cut the ropes to get you dow" Tails didn't get to finish his sentence.

A soft creak and then a snap signaled the tree branch breaking.

Tails saw the branch fall between him and Cream as if it was a cartoon.

The next minute the entire world was covered in dark blue and golden yellow as the parachute fell with both of them trapped underneath.

They landed with a soft thud.

"Ow... Cream, are you ok?" Tails called as he rubbed his twice hurt arms.

"Tails? Where are you?" Cream called as she moved around under the fabric.

Tails moved towards her voice, "Over here."

The two fumbled closer, just moving bumps below the parachute.

"Tails" Cream called one last time before her hand brushed something.

"Cream?" Tails asked as something gripped his leg.

"TAILS!" Cream cheered happily as she pulled him into a hug.

Tails freaked for just a second, he was starting to feel strange again.

Then, as that second passed, he felt her warm embrace, and he liked it.

Tails returned the embrace and Cream nuzzled against him for a second.

Both pulled back from each other a little, bright red blushes setting across their faces.

Silence set across them for a moment.

Cream looked at Tails for a second before looking down a bit.

"Tails... have you... ever kissed someone... a girl?" Cream asked with a bright blush strengthening.

Tails shook his head, his muzzle glowing red.

"Well... i've never kissed a boy... mom wouldn't let me..." Cream said and another silence set upon them.

Cheese fumbled around the parachute, trying to find anyone in this mess.

"Would... you want to... try..." Cream asked.

"Uh..." Tails wasn't sure how to respond.

"it's ok if you don't want to..." Cream began to turn away.

"No... it's ok... let's... try it..." Tails said and leaned closer to Cream.

She felt her face grow unbearably hot but she pressed forward as well.

The two both readied their lips, Cream feeling her pulse quicken.

Tails' lips slid past Cream's coming to rest on her soft cheek.

Cream giggled and Tails pulled back at once.

His downturned head made Cream stop giggling.

"Not there silly" Cream said lifting his head up.

Tails froze as her lips came closer, his heart seemed to stop dead.

Their lips met, soft, firm, warm.

Both pulled back slowly, not quite sure what to do.

Cream giggled again, Tails just blushed brighter.

"Can we... try again?" Tails asked through his blush.

Cream stopped giggling and she began to move closer.

Tails did the same and felt the tension mounting.

"CHOO CHOO!" Cheese cried as he finally found them among the parachute.

"Cheese" Cream turned to her friend and Tails fell forward.

"Oh, you must be hungry, lets go home, Mom will expect us for lunch." Cream said as she and Cheese began pushing their way out from under the parachute.

"See you again!" Cream called back as she and Cheese flew off back towards their home.

Tails stood there for a minute before packing up the parachute.

(…)

Tails was deep in thought over what had happened.

He didn't remember coming back home.

Nor did he remember making a quick lunch.

He just sat in his chair, his hand periodically moving up to touch his lips.

Eventually Tails tried to get some work done, he booted up his computer but he quickly put it to sleep.

Another minute and another boot followed by another sleeping of his computer.

Finally he booted it up and opened something, he didn't care, whatever he clicked on first he was going to do something in.

A small virtual book opened up and on a blank page appeared a text cursor.

"Huh... what could I do in here..." Tails moved his mouse to close the program.

He was about to cancel the program when an idea hit him.

Over the next hour he sat there, fingers flying over keys and quiet often the backspace.

Soon his stomach growled and Tails checked the clock.

"It's already Eight!" he called out in alarm before looking back at his computer.

"I'll eat in a minute" Tails said before returning to work.

Around nine he stood up from his chair, hit print, then ran off to make a quick sandwich.

After his stomach was settled he grabbed the printout and sat down to read it.

(…)

"Have you ever been the one to reach up for the sky.

To feel the wind above and under as you soar high.

I know you have been there, I know you know.

I know you have been there, You've felt the flow.

()

We could dance in the clouds, and spiral past the sun.

Our time is without limits, the ground envies our fun.

I know I may make a mistake, but don't give me the boot.

I know I love you, and only need your arms as my parachute.

()

Let us climb up the fluffy towers of the air.

I'm only myself, I won't bother with flare.

I know you have been there, I'm only myself.

I know you have been there, That picture on your shelf.

()

We could dance in the clouds, and spiral past the sun.

Our time is without limits, the ground envies our fun.

I know I may make a mistake, but don't give me the boot.

I will always fall for you again, so don't hand me a parachute.

()

We would be happy there, among the billowing clouds.

Free of gravity's embrace, none other to cause crowds.

I know you have been there, Come fly with me.

I know you have been there, Take my hand and agree.

()

We could dance in the clouds, and spiral past the sun.

Our time is without limits, the ground envies our fun.

I know I may make a mistake, but don't give me the boot.

I will always fall for you again, so don't hand me a parachute.

()

I don't want to fall, not ever from you grace.

I don't want to fall, and not see your face.

I know you are worth it, love's sweet pursuit.

I know you are worth it, we don't need a parachute."

(…)

Tails sat back contently.

He smiled as Cream came into his mind.

"One day..." Tails breathed as he sat back.

"Cream, thank you... and thank you" He turned to look at the Tornado.

"you and your Parachute."

**(…)**

**Well... HOW CRAZY AM I!Q!**

**yes... there is a "Q" in that line above.**

**A month ago if you asked me to have 24 stories up before being on here a year... I would have ignored you to work on In My Arms.**

**But now... I've been a bit lyrical and well... here we go...**

**Two stories... for each month i've been here... pretty good for a crazy fox...**

**Anyway, in this story... I got to do something I have neglected to do.**

**Tails and Cream are kids... and in all my stories... I set them so far in the future that they are teens...**

**In this I mention Cream being 7, and in the games she is 6.**

**This means that Tails would be 9 instead of 8.**

**yes... I changed the ages, no it wasn't DRASTIC.**

**The year thing is pretty much just to say, He got over Cosmo..**

**Ok... I'm Crazy... I like this song... and heh... i'm forgetting something.**

**Oh yes... AMERICANS, Happy Thanksgiving.**

**And everyone else with a similar holiday, if you find this story on the day your holiday takes place... well... replace the above sentence...**

**Here is to a holiday, a lot of work, a year, and everyone out there.**

**(…)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And Don't Jump Without Something... Or Someone As Your Parachute.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


End file.
